


on the road

by eg1701



Series: 90s reddie for the soul [4]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, It's the 90s, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Period Typical Attitudes, Road Trips, eddie the human gps, there's not really any but to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Richie and Eddie start off on their road trip up north, and Richie pops an important question (accidentally).
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 90s reddie for the soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	on the road

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with the 90s reddie content!

Eddie always insisted on driving when they went somewhere together.  


_I’m a professional_ , he would say, _the odds of my getting into an accident are much lower. You drive like the devil’s after you._  


_That_ , Richie would reply, _is because once I think he might have been._  


Eddie would just shake his head.  


For a while, Richie had argued. It was his car after all, and he knew LA better, but eventually he gave up. Eddie could be so stubborn, and besides, he found he liked the view from the passengers side more.  


They were headed north for the long weekend. Richie’s friend Anna, who worked in wardrobe, had a cabin she had handed him the keys to earlier in the week.  


“Take the weekend,” she’d said, “You and that handsome man of yours. Get outta LA. You need a break.”  


Anna was usually right about these sorts of things, and Richie had known her for several years now, and so he had agreed. A weekend away _would _be nice. Just him and Eddie, away from the noise and lights of the city.  
_ _

__That was how they ended up on the road before seven on a Saturday.  
_ _

__Richie was still half asleep, sipping at his coffee while Eddie listened to the morning news on the radio. Eddie loved listening to the news, because he said he liked to be well informed on the events of the previous night before he engaged with the day.  
_ _

__“It was very nice of Anna to let us borrow her place,” he said, flipping on the turn signal.  
_ _

__Richie stifled a yawn and nodded, “Are you sure you don’t need the directions?”  
_ _

__Eddie looked at him over his glasses with the patience of someone who had been asked that far too many times in his life, “Pretty sure.”  
_ _

__Richie rolled his eyes, “Sorry, it’s too early for me to remember your funky superpowers.”  
_ _

__“I hardly think having a good sense of direction is a superpower,” Eddie said, but they both knew it was more than that. Somehow it was something just a little more than that, like most of the things that happened in their lives, “will you please sit up in the car?”  
_ _

__“Come on Eds,” Richie said, his head falling onto Eddie’s shoulder, “Nobody’s crazy enough to be on the road right now but us. I promise not to distract you.”  
_ _

__“Fine,” Eddie said, “Only because I think you’re pretty cute.”  
_ _

__“Shucks. You’re gonna make me blush. Are you single by any chance mister?”  
_ _

__“Richie,” Eddie chuckled, “You’re a dork.”  
_ _

__He watched Eddie tap his fingers on the steering wheel as they came to a stoplight. Richie liked watching him drive. The way he would fiddle with the stereo only when the car was stopped, and the way he’d frown at people who went too fast, and the way he’d sometimes tell himself directions under his breath. He thought Eddie was, in general, a work of art, but when he drove, he was the artist instead. It was easy to not mind Eddie driving when it let him have this view.  
_ _

__“It was nice to move to LA,” Eddie said, “But the traffic is appalling.”  
_ _

__“There’s traffic in New York too Eds,” Richie replied. Eddie’s shoulder was a comfortable pillow, and he wondered if he could sleep the whole way. Eddie wouldn’t mind, he liked driving in quiet.  
_ _

__“I think they’re worse drivers out here,” Eddie said, “The sun gets to them. You know you didn’t own any sunblock until I moved in?”  
_ _

__“I have an indoor job,” Richie muttered. He also loved listening to Eddie talk. Usually people talked _at_ Richie and told him to do things or asked things of him. _ _

__He always felt like Eddie wanted him to reply. It wasn’t a one way street.  
_ _

__Eddie laughed, “Isn’t that the truth. Must be very nice to be a minor celebrity.”  
_ _

__“Minor?” Richie sat up slightly to look at him, putting on what he hoped was a hurt look. He thought Eddie would see through it easily and that was alright, “First B-list and now minor? I should divorce you.”  
_ _

__“We aren’t even married honey,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes again fondly, “I think that’s a prerequisite for divorce.”  
_ _

__“Mm,” Richie shrugged nonchalantly, “I think we could manage that one of these days.”  
_ _

__“Manage what?” Eddie asked, although Richie was certain he heard a slight shake to his voice. Certain that he was gripping the steering wheel just a little tighter. He wondered if he messed up, bringing up marriage like that. So casually. He knew Eddie was the one for him, but it had really only been a few months since they’d said I love you, slightly longer since they remembered each other, and nearly thirty years of forgetting in between.  
_ _

__“Marriage,” Richie said, sitting up fully. He ran a hand through his hair. The traffic had let up slightly, which meant Eddie wouldn’t look at him while they talked, too focused on the road. He thought about shutting up but continued anyway, as was his habit, “I thought maybe one day we might want to.”  
_ _

__“We can’t get married Richie, it’s not legal.”  
_ _

__“I know that,” Richie said. Eddie had started tapping his fingers faster now. He considered making him stop the car so he could get out and bolt back home, but ignored the urge, “I meant that if it was possible, then maybe you might like to but that’s probably stupid right? I’m being stupid? Because ladies and gentleman, it seems like a tough crowd out here tonight and-”  
_ _

__“Beep-beep Richie.”  
_ _

__“Right.”  
_ _

__“I didn’t say that I wouldn’t marry you Richie,” he said, slowly, carefully. Richie thought he might have started holding his breath, “Of course I would.”  
_ _

__They were silent for a minute. Richie let out his breath slowly.  
_ _

__“I love you,” Eddie said, putting a hand on Richie’s knee, “You know I do right? And if there is ever a world where you and I can get married, believe me, I’m on board.”  
_ _

__“You are?” Richie felt his pulse racing in his ears, felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wondered if Eddie could hear it too.  
_ _

__“But I expect a nice proposal out of it,” Eddie said, glancing over, smiling softly, “Dinner. Four stars at least.”  
_ _

__“Wealth has changed you Spaghetti Man.”  
_ _

__“I was doing just fine for myself thank you very much,” Eddie said matter of factly, “You were not some wealthy noble come to save me.”  
_ _

__Richie chuckled, and covered Eddie’s hand with his own, “I’ll propose to you properly _when_ we can get married. Deal?”  
_ _

__“I expect you to keep that promise.”  
_ _

__“Believe me Eds,” Richie said, smiling, “This is a promise I’ll be happy to keep.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this might be a small arc in these fics cause i am a sucker for road trips and vacation fics. 
> 
> thanks as always, you know that!


End file.
